Dark Regions
by inaramoba
Summary: This story is a mix of different themes of popular teen fiction books. Ive got angels, vampires, dwarves, elves, witches, and shiifters. M because of sexual content in other chapters but these first 2 chapters are probably K or T. This is my first story and hasn't been edited so tell me errors and I will fix. Hope you enjoy! Story is all rights reserved, image from
1. Introduction

The Dark Regions are 4 levels between Heaven and Hell, each level consisting of different terrain, creatures, beings, magic, and dangers. The bottom level is the darkest, lit only by the levels above it, just enough light to keep the Demons of Hell from crawling through its cracks. This is where the creatures of the night live. One level up the skies become lighter, the nights aren't as cold, not that the creatures living there care, for they are the Shifters born with animalistic instincts. If you move one more level up you will find the frosted mountains of the Giants and Dwarves. The skies overcast every day leaving a fresh blanket of snow on the ground three or four times a week. Then to the highest level, divided into four regions, one for each element, ocean, woods, sky, and plains. The light from heaven shines through the atmosphere. This level is the home of the Wise, the magic, the elves. A celebration was going, a night of happiness, splendor, and thanks for heavens light. The elders from each layer, the 4 elfin kings and queens of the elements, two from the frost layer, dwarf and giant, the Dragon from the third, and the Night ruler from the forth, will all gather at the Eternal light. The Eternal light was like a sun spot, except this one lit the layers under the top layer of the Dark Regions. All the elders gathered around this sun spot and would cast their tokens of thanks into the burning column. Then Heaven will gift them with another year of light. But this year was different, the elders cast their tokens into the light and it went out, except for one light that looked like it was falling. With each second the light got closer the Dark regions started gain light again. By the 5th minute the dark regions were as bright as before but the light was still falling, it kept getting brighter. 6 minutes and 30 seconds past and the ball of light looked like it was on a collision course for the Eternal Spot. At seven minutes exactly the ball of light impacted the Eternal Spot and a wave of happiness and light spread across the Dark Regions. The light was back and bright, and now all the levels had equal light. In place of the Eternal Spot was something breathtakingly beautiful with shimmering feathered wings, she had hair as golden as the earthen sun. Heaven had given them the gift of fallen light.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding out something weird

I lean back, look at my work and admire it. I knew that I'd be able to go through the depths of mind and find a place when Mr. Drake assigned us our Imagine a World assignment. I look up at the clock, 20 until 3 o'clock, creative writing and the school day in finally almost over. I get up and bring my work to Mr. Drake's desk where he sits reading a small black leather bound book. He looks up and gives me a sparkling smile with his perfectly straight white teeth. His eyes look curiously behind his bold, black framed glasses, his long black shaggy hair rest just above his shoulders after the change in position.

"My essay is done," making sure I'm quiet to not bother the other students.

"That was quick, most the other students take advantage of the whole period for writing," he takes the paper from my hands and moves his eyes to the paper. I start walking away and back to my desk, "wait." I turn on my heels, curse in my head, he must think it's awful, and stand by his desk once more. "This work is exquisite, you must have thought of this before class?"

Shocked by his like in the work I just reply, "Well, I think it came to me in a dream, I just got out a pen and wrote."

"Well for just writing for 20 minutes you have got quite the imagination, if only a place like this were real," he looks up and gives me another one of those stellar smiles.

Smiling back and then regretting it I look down at the checkered linoleum, "if only." I walk back to my desk and put my headphones in. I let the lyrics run through my veins and I relax. If only is right, I'd love to be in that world with enchanted creatures, magic, exciting celebrations. None of that happens in the real world, only in dreams. I clear my mind and just listen to the rhythmic drums and complicated guitar parts.

The girl wakes up, but it's more like I wake up. I move my hand, she moves her hand, I blink she blinks. I look around and I'm in an extravagant bedroom. From the ceiling hang sashes of orange, yellow, and red. I'm enclosed in the softest blanket I've ever felt. I stretch my wings and feel fire; I look at them and see they've been bandaged. I hear a noise outside the door and quickly close my eyes. Footsteps walk up to the side of my bed, "I know you're awake," I open my eyes and see a person, a boy. He has blonde hair and eyes like liquid fire. "Just bringing you a drink for the pain," he puts a glass up to my lips and I drink the sweet red nectar. After, he checks my bandages and I become tired and fall swiftly asleep.

I bolt up at the sound of knocking and shake off the dream. I look around and realize I'm still in my creative writing classroom, except now the classroom is empty, minus 4 people, me, Mr. Drake, Berry, and my friend Hunter. I groan and stretch.

"Mornin' sunshine, the world was dark without ya." I give Hunter the evil eye and hurriedly gather my things.

"At least you fell asleep after you got your work done," Mr. Drake nods his head towards Berry, who, poor guy, was drooling all over the barely a paragraph he had. He gives one last smile before handing me back my work. "An incredible imagination deserves an incredible grade." Mr. Drake then walked back to his desk and continued reading his leather bound book.

I stared at the paper for a while remembering my dream I just had. It was unlike me to have dreams even remotely similar, these were completely connected, and it felt like I was a part of them. Shaking away the thoughts I shove my story in my satchel and dig out my keys, jangling them in front of Hunter's face. "Want to chill at my house tonight?'

"How could I refuse?" He replies laughing. I laugh to and shove him out of the classroom. I walk to my locker and dump out all my books. I glance at all the pictures and memories on my locker door, me and Hunter at the fair fundraiser, our junior prom group, and the field trip we went on freshman year where we met for the first time. I remember he was so nervous probably from being new to school. He was all alone on the bus, then me being the social butterfly I am sat right next to him and we became fast friends. The flashback fades and I slam my locker door. I led Hunter to my car, as if he didn't know what it already looked like, and climbed in the driver seat.

"How's your mom?" I try making conversation as I start the car. It awakens and roars. I quickly crank up the music to mask the sound.

"Same old blaming herself and stuff, let's talk about it later ok?" I sense the sadness in his voice and drop the subject immediately. I start maneuvering the streets of Glen Falls and I can tell when we are getting close to my house. The grand Cathedral Church next door comes into view; its breathtaking beauty mesmerizes me once again. I'm so distracted by it that I almost past my driveway and at the last second turn. Hunter and I exit the car and the slam of the doors scares away two squirrels that were playing.

I stare up at the church; a warmth flows through my body and I feel at home. The grey stones that the church is constructed of are covered in a soft green blanket of vines and moss that give it a magical feel. The vines reach up to the religiously designed, cathedral, stained glass windows that bounce light off of them in kaleidoscope patterns. I breathe in the history and the faint woodsy must.

"Ummm… Earth to Phallen, you alive in there?" I shake out of my trance to Hunter shaking his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, it's just the church…"

"I know it's creepy" Hunter interrupts; he starts backing away from the church.

"Not what I was going to say at all." I start walking towards my meek house. It being by the church is almost an insult. Its modern look could not compare. The light brown walls lacked the feeling of an ancient forest of which the church always reminded me of. I push in the glass door and set my bag and shoes down. Hunter immediately sees Alex playing video games and joins. I walk to into the kitchen and to the fridge. "You guys want any food!" I wait a few moments and hear nothing, must be sucked into their game. Moving to the cupboard I settle for a bag of ranch chips and head to watching the boys beat eachother up in their virtual world.

I tiptoe to where Hunter is sitting and give him a shove, Alex takes advantage of the distraction and annihilates Hunter. "You made me loose!" He turns around and I shove the chip bag in front of them. "You're forgiven," Hunter then grabs a handful of chips and chows down. I set the chips on the end table and while the boys are getting up I steal the couch, lying across it.

"Share the couch," Alex mumbles with food in his mouth.

"You act and eat like a dog so you can sit on the floor like one." Alex glares at me, grabs the TV remote, and sits cross-legged on the floor. I sit up so that Hunter can sit next to me.

Alex starts singing, "Phallen and Hunter sittin' in a…" I chuck the bag of chips at him and look apologetically at Hunter. He winks and laughs.

Alex throws the bag to me and I target Hunter. "You know we should make her mad more often, she throws food." Hunter looks at Alex and then me," Oh and by the way, you throw like a girl."

"That would be why I was the one who won the Giant bear playing the milk jugs game at the fair?" I reply teasing. He sticks his tongue out and then nods in the direction of my room. I get up and he follows. Once upstairs in my room I jump onto my bed. I take a glance at my balancing black and white theme of my room, my soft black carpet against my rough white walls, black furniture with white drawers, and my desk which is the home to my laptop, journal, and an assortment of writing utensils. Hunter sits in the swivel chair giving it a spin then stops and brushes his fingers on the journal. I instinctively stand and quickly grab the small white book, tucking it into one of my pillows.

Hunter gives me a questioning look, "what's so important in there?" His eyes give off his hurt, "especially something you can't tell me." I look away and don't dignify his question with an answer.

"What did you do at school, any exciting points?" I had to come up with something to avoid the subject of why my deepest darkest secrets and dreams were off limits to my best friend.

"Well, I went to classes, had some lunch, and Lucy Wolfsbane asked me out today."

"And you said…?" I was trying to mask my worry, if Hunter got a girlfriend he wouldn't have time for me and I would be replaced.

"I said no of course. She is not my type and not the girl I like."

"Oh, ok," I say and look away so he can't see me blushing.

"How is John?"

The mention of my newly ex's name sucks the life out of me. "We broke up," I blurt, holding back tears.

"Whoa, what happened?" He moves from the chair and wraps an arm around me.

"We were together so long, and I guess he wanted a break. He thinks that we were to serious for high school so he ended it."

"What a jerk." Hunter then folded me into his arms; I could feel his warmth comfort me.

"I'm fine; really, it is actually one of the reasons I wanted you over."

"Really?" He had a little worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, for movies, popcorn, and comfort food," he relaxed a little, but there was something else that looked slightly disappointed; I ignored it.

"Food sounds great all the time to me."

"I just got dumped and all you can think about is food." I tease, poking his belly.

"You know I'm thinking of you too." He smiles and I can sense the care. It makes me smile too.

"So," grabbing my laptop and lying down on my bed, "let's watch some cheesy horror film so I can get my mind off of John." I start typing in the search bar.

"I'll get the popcorn." Hunter exits my room. I find a slasher movie about some kids in a forest and set my computer aside. I grab my journal and open up to the first passage, my first day at Glen Falls High, I was so excited. I laugh at myself a little, all I thought about was boys and how everyone thought of me, I have changed so much. I close my journal and put it back in its hiding spot as Hunter comes back in. He crawls into the bed next to me and puts the popcorn in between us. We sit and watch the movie together and I struggle to keep my eyes open by the time its half way through. Flashes of the boy with eyes like fire pop up and I jump.

"Hey, whoa, the movie isn't that scary." Hunter grabs onto my laptop to keep it from falling onto the floor.

"Sorry, I was falling asleep and i saw something, it's no big deal. Supper is probably ready." I close my laptop, put it on my desk, and leave the room. Hunter catches up with me and stops me.

"I know you Phallen and something is wrong so tell me." He looks genuinely concerned. He is probably going to think I'm crazy. Normal people don't imagine up a world and live in it when they sleep, well, that's what I think is going on. Maybe i am crazy.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I look at the floor.

Hunter pulls my chin back up, "I know you're crazy and I enjoy it and nothing can be so bad you can't tell me."

I step closer to him so i can't be heard by anyone else, "I think my mind created another world and is now causing me to live in it while I sleep."

"So that paper you wrote , you dreamt that?" He questions.

"It felt like I lived it, like i was listening and then all the sudden I was falling. Then I woke up in a red and orange palace with this guy with eyes like fire. Oh, and I have wings." I start panicking, i doubt Hunter will talk to me ever again after tonight.

"We should go talk to Mr. Drake, see if you could have read this type of thing and dreamt it up so then you will realize your not crazy and just are imaginative or dreaming something you read or saw." Hunter guides me to the dining room. "We will eat then go over there."

"Why…?" I start to ask and then my mom appears with food. We take our seats at the table and chow down of my mom's famous goulash. When dishes are put away and everything is cleaned up we go out to the living room.

"Mrs. Haven, Phallen and I are working on a project and we set up an appointment with Mr. Drake to get some teacher help today, we just got the assignment today and we are sorry for the short notice but could we head over there?" Hunter is such a bad liar but somehow my mom buys it and we are heading out the door in a matter of minutes. It's around 7 o'clock and the sun is starting to set. the light around the church is almost magical and I feel a pull towards it. I get into my car and Hunter goes in on the other side.

"Ok, you're acting weird. Why are we going to Mr. Drake, and I don't know where he even lives nor do I really want to let another person in on me being crazy." I sit in the car and wait for his response. He looks at me and I can tell he is holding something back.

He looks away, "Just trust me, he will be able to help." Trusting him, I put my key into the ignition and start the car.

"Which way?"

"To the right," he says and points his finger towards his window. Hunter gives me directions and I quietly follow them and we end up in front of a 3 story Old Victorian style house. Its blue with black edging and reminds me of something you'd see in a vampire movie. Then again, Mr Drake does remind me of some sexy movie star vampire so it makes sense. I pull up in the driveway and turn off the vehicle. "Ok, so you have to be open to the things he is going to tell you, don't freak out, nobody is crazy, and go into that house with an open mind."

"Ummmm…" but before I can say we should go back I see Mr. Drake exit his house and see we are there. Regretting it, I exit my car.

"We have a slight emergency." Hunter says and walks up to Mr. Drake, whispering in his ear. I watch the expression on Mr. Drake's face change from question to surprise and worry and a little excitement.

"Come in Phallen, we have much to talk about." Mr Drake swings his arm towards the door and I slowly step into the house. "Make yourself comfy on the couch, you're going to need to sit down."

I step into a parlor area, "Why, what is happening? This isn't some joke right?" I stand in front of the couch refusing to sit down as an emphasis on my rebellion against their stupid joke.

"This is no joke,"replies Hunter. "Just please sit, I told you that you need to have an open mind."

"What I am going to explain to you Phallen is going to be hard to believe." Mr. Drake sits down in a chair opposite of me. "What you are experiencing is very real, this other world that you created in your writing is real and somehow you were thrown into it."

"So Im this light that randomly fell from heaven and into the Dark Regions. I thought I was crazy, I dreamt this all up, ya, the dreams are a little realistic but it can't be real."

"Phallen, Hunter and myself are also from this other world, we are in this one and when we fall asleep we awaken in the other world." He gets up and leaves for a moment. When he returns he is carrying a tray with a teapot and three cups with bags of tea in them. He sets it down on the end table and continues, " you know the feeling when you go into these dreams. You fall asleep and then you wake up in a different place, different body, and sometimes even a slightly different attitude. Soon all the memories from both worlds will start to jumble up which is why.." Mr. drake takes out his leather book, " I keep this." He pours some water in one of the cups and hands it to me.

I take the cup and sip the tea, its sweet and red and reminds of something. I can't quite put my fingers on it. "I still don't believe any of this."

Mr. Drake sits back with his tea and Hunter takes his, "Let us prove it to you then." He points towards the tea. "In the tea is a special ingredient from our world that makes someone very drowsy. We all took a drink", he yawns," and any minute all of us will fall asleep."

"You drugged me?!" I get up and feel dizzy, I head for the door and pull it open, it feels like a hundred pounds but i manage to get out. I stumble and crawl until i'm in the woods and then my arms don't hold me up anymore. I look back at the house and nobody is outside with me, thoughts of confusion flow through me as i fall asleep. Why are they not chasing me?

I wake up and jump, but I'm in the palace room again. I look around and see two people standing at the end of the bed i am laying in. I'm shocked to see that i recognize the people. "Hunter?... Mr. Drake?"

"Please Phallen, Call me Gerum in this world. No one knows me by my earth name.", I try to sit up and don't make it to far before I feel a sharp pain. I wince.

Hunter rushes to me and pushes me back down, "Your body here is in no shape to get up Phallen. You are very weak from the fall."

"So all of this is real? What am I? Is your name still Hunter? That is going to get really hard to get used to if its different." I attempt at getting up again and manage to sit up. I look at my wings, they look better than the last time I saw them but still have bloody bandages on parts. I stand and wobble a little, Hunter or whatever his name is catches me and helps me straighten up. I hold back tears.

"You really shouldn't be standing, but yes, this is a real alternate universe, you are an angel, a fallen light, and I go by Hunter here to." Hunter laughs a little. He leads me to a balcony. The land is so beautiful. Golden and red trees line the roads that lead to a quant village. Everything is covered by a light layer of darkness. I look up at the castle that I am in. It's tall and looks like it is set aflame by some mystical fire but It is not burning.

"So, sorry, still processing, I fell from heaven... That is a happy thought." I sigh, "why me? Wait, I'm not human here, so what are you guys?"

Gerum and Hunter look nervously at each other, "ummm, well, this might sound a little twilight but I'm a shifter and Gerum is a vampire." Hunter stares at me, waiting for my reaction, and I realize I'm done fighting this.

"Cool." He keeps staring at me, judging my reaction when Gerum interrupts his thought.

"We should rest, head back to the other world, your body needs to rest, the longer it heals, the sooner you can take your tour." He stops and smiles," I guess you don't really need one though according to your paper. Now lay down and relax, I'll get Dahlithen to come change your bandages and get you something that will help you rest." Gerum leaves and Hunter helps me to bed.

"When we get back can you stay with me? I don't know if I'm handling this very well." Gerum returns and the guy with the eyes of fire enters with him. He comes to the bed where I layed down again and checks my wings. I wince as he peels off the bandages and places new fresh ones. He then leaves and returns with a cup of red liquid just like what he gave me before and what Gerum used to get me to sleep, I make a mental note to yell at Hunter and Mr. Drake when we get back as i ask, "What is that stuff?" He gives me the cup and i let the warm, sweet, red nectar flow down my throat.

Dahlithen is quiet for a while and glances at Gerum, "You don't want to know." Then I become very drowsy and don't push the matter any further. I let my eyes drift shut and I feel a pull back to reality.

I wake up outside and it is almost sunset, I get up and brush myself off, I look up and see Hunter exiting the house. "You okay?", he asks.

I stretch and only find myself a little sore but then it goes away, "I'm happy to be able to move without pain."

"That's good, sometimes the transfer isn't as smooth." Hunter step towards me and guides me to the passenger side of my car, "I think i should drive.", he explains.

"That sounds like a good idea." I slide into my car and let my mind drift. I don't want to believe any of this, but yet I do because that would just be amazing. I'm a freaking angel but part of me wants to just run and scream and forget that the things that go bump in the night exist. I want to see this other world, see what it's like so I know whether I should escape it or just live with it. I look out the passenger window just as we are passing the Cathedral and I suddenly know why I've always felt a pull towards it.

It must click in Hunter's mind too because he says, "I get it," then smiles at me. I look back at him and realize he genuinely cares about what I'm going through and I feel a tug at my heart. Hunter pulls smoothly into my driveway and I rush inside.

"Hey ma! I am home! Oh, and Hunter is staying over." I yell as I'm heading to my room.

"He sleeps on the couch remember!" She yells back.

I don't even reply because I know that rule, I flop on my bed and relax, my head hits where I hid my journal which has all of my secrets in it and another will be added. Hunter walks in and sits next to me, "Ger... I mean Mr. Drake wanted you to read this and advised you to make your own." Hunter hands me a leather bound book, the same one that everyone has always seen him with. I open up and read, The Life of Gerum. "Things start to jumble when you're entering and exiting the 2 worlds and a journal helps you sort them out a little."

I sift through the pages, catching glimpses of random things, a party here, a quiet night there, but my eye catches on a page with one thought on it. "Earth is starting to feel like a dream." I say out loud.

"I get that feeling to," Hunter replies," All of us who travel both worlds do, it's why people usually just choose one." I put the leather book down and lay down on my bed. "It's getting late, we are going to be going back soon, are you okay with that?"

"Will she, I mean, I, or I don't know how to say it, I, I guess, be okay?"

"The um, medicine should have healed you significantly even though you've only been gone for an hour. You should be able to walk but your wings will probably be very sore, when you fell they were torn and broken."

"That's great, who is Dahlithen, what is he?" I go back to what I've experienced and remember him, always there taking care of me, and his eyes frighten me.

"He is a cross breed, he has a little everything, fae, vampire, fire elf. Some even claim he can shift but I don't think he can, he just spreads stories, or that's what I believe." Hunter starts to tense like he is almost jealous.

I yawn, "what about you?"

"I am a shifter."

"Like a werewolf?"

"Not exactly. I can shift whenever I want and into whatever I want, I started out wolf though."

I sigh, my teacher is a vampire, my best friend is a werewolf plus more, and I have a slight attraction to a dude that isn't in the real world, or I guess the earth world. Nothing can get stranger. I roll over and pull my blankets over me. "I'm going to bed, gotta let this all soak, still in shock."

"Ok," he replies then gets up.

"Can you meet me in there?" I ask, not wanting to wake up and see nobody.

He smiles," of course," he replies then walks out of my room.

I try to keep myself awake, try to make myself process what is happening, part of me wishes this was a dream and I would end up waking up in Mr. Drakes class. I start feeling my eyes feel heavy and I feel a pull to sleep and I surrender to it.

"Phallen, wake up."

I open my eyes and they meet with a set of fire-like eyes. "Why", I groan, "i just fell asleep." But surprisingly I feel energized and awake. I sit up and look around at the familiar castle walls. "This is definitely going to be hard to get used to this."

"Come on, lets get you up and walking around." Dahlithen pulls me up so im standing, I am a little achy but the intense pain I felt earlier is gone.

"Where are we going?" I ask, looking down at my hospital/nightgown. "I'm pretty sure that I will have to change beforehand."

"We are going on a tour of the fire kingdom and your probably right, we will stop by the queens chambers and ask to borrow a dress." He grabs my hand and tugs me out of the room. We walk into a long hallway with torches lining the orange and red walls. Dropping my hand he walks across the hall and knocks on the door. I hear a faint voice invite us in and Dahlithen opens the door.

We walk in, "oh look, ur doing much better," a gorgeous girl in a long flame like dress says with her warm voice. She looks no older than me and has long red hair. She smiles warmly at me.

"Ya, she is up and walking, I was going to give her a tour of the fire kingdom but she has nothing to wear."

"I see your problem, come with me." She ushers me towards her and we walk to a door on the other side of them massive room. We come upon a set of double doors and she thrusts them open, the room inside the doors is about the size of a normal bedroom. It's filled with dresses and other clothing items, all looking like they came from the renaissance. She walks in and says, "Take your pick, I'll have the seamstress make you your own closet full but for now you can have any one of these." I spot a black and green satin and velvet dress that has laces tie up the back but looks as if it would go only halfway. "Beautiful choice, and easy to fit around those wings. Excuse us Dahlithen while I help dress our guest." Dahlithen leaves and I turn to take off my clothes, hesitating slightly but realize there are only girls in the room, and take of the hospital gown with little pain. Then i step into the dress and let the queen lace the back and tie. "Now let me look at you." She says once she is done, and I turn around. "Very beautiful, I like the earth tones on you. Ok Dahlithen, you may come escort our guest away, and be very polite to her."

"I will show her only my best charm," he replies as he enters the room and walks up to me. "Shall we?" He gestures to the door.

"Um, sure." Is all i manage to say before he wraps his arm through mine and is dragging me out of the room. "Hey, I was supposed to wait for Hunter," I say when we reach the hall.

"I didn't see him on my way to waking you, he must of went back down to the Shifters after your earlier visit, in that case he will take a while to get back up two levels. We will probably see him on our way through the town." My heart drops a little, he told me he was going to meet me. "Your just going to have to do with me, if that's ok?" I look into Dahlithen's eyes, so beautiful, full of emotion, an i see the desperation that he wants me to say yes.

"We are wasting time staring at each other, lets get to this tour," and with that I get the most dazzling smile and we are off.


End file.
